A Black Sun on a Rose Garden
by smutmonster
Summary: Funny little stories (think RWBY Chibi) with occasional smut (gotta stay true to my name, man). Obviously, the main ships are Black Sun (Blake x Sun) and Rose Garden (Ruby x Oscar). Don't like, don't read. Will be sticking to the main plot, for the most part (I might occasionally veer off into a Beacon Academy time period). GLHF!
1. Chapter 1

P.S. For the smut, head over to Chapter 3… The first two chapters will simply be introductory. I'm planning to have a smut every three or so chapters, if you catch my drift.

"Oscar! What are you doing?"

Oscar's eyes flew open, cane in hand. He was just sleeping... Maybe he was sleepwalking? Ruby stood above him, carefully holding her arm.

"You could have killed someone, with that cane of yours! Swinging it around..." Ruby shook her head. "Be more careful, okay?"

Oscar blushed. "Sorry, Ruby. I should probably be more careful."

Ruby rolled her eyes, but also smiled a little. She walked out of the room, carefully calling Qrow.

Oscar closed his eyes again, but he couldn't get the image out of his head: seeing up Ruby's skirt. He closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

 _Now now, Oscar, we both know the affection you hold for young Miss Rose._

"Shut up, Ozpin. I could never date her."

 _And why is that?_

"I have a talking man in my head! I literally share a body. With an immortal being! People will think I'm crazy! I think Ruby already thinks I am, from my little sleepwalking escapades."

 _Oscar, I know this may seem incredible, but you and I are two different people in one vessel. I hold no romantic attraction for Miss Rose, certainly not as much as you, but if you love her, and I know you do, you must chase after her with all your being. Do not let my… conditions handicap you._

Oscar rolled over in his bed. He didn't care at all. Nope.

"Oscar! Get up! We have an issue on our hands!" Ruby screeched. Oscar woke at once, grabbed his cane, and ran upstairs.

There was Ruby holding Crescent Rose, teaming with Jaune and looking at Nora with trepidation in their eyes. In the back, Ren was frying pancakes. There were loud noises and thumps, although where they came from, it was unknown.

"What?" He said, confused.

Jaune turned around. "We removed every outlet in the house! _Every one_!"

"What did we miss? There wasn't even a toaster nearby!" Ruby half screeched.

"What's going on?" Oscar shouted.

"It's-" Ruby started.

"IT'S ME!" shouted Nora. "AGAIN I HAVE COME TO WREAK HAVOC UPON YOUR FEEBLE LITTLE MINDS. I WILL STEAL YOUR PANCAKES AND DESTROY THEM RIGHT BEFORE YOUR EYES! BOW BEFORE ME!" She started laughing some more.

"How did she get this much power?" Oscar shouted, dumbfounded.

"FOOLS," Nora laughed, "I STOLE QROW'S SCROLL WHILE HE WAS DRUNK!"

 _"Curses,"_ Ruby muttered. Meanwhile, Jaune had made a dash for the pancake stack in the back. Unfortunately, Nora saw.

"HA!" With a strong snap kick, the pancakes went flying into Nora's mouth. Jaune was on the verge of tears.

 _Oscar, this is your chance. Save Ruby from this predicament!_

With a lurch, Oscar grabbed Nora's leg and pulled. Nora came crashing down off the table, but still angrier than ever.

"I thought you were my friend! I thought you would have supported me with my pancake-thieving duties!" Oscar backed up quickly, scared out of his wits. Just when Nora was about to lunge at him, Qrow pinned her down.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby shouted, jumping on to him. "Thanks!" She hugged him, while Nora laid on the floor being crushed.

"No…" She muttered as Jaune got a second stack of pancakes. "My buttery delicious syrup-laden golden fluffy pancakes…"

Oscar smiled, but after grabbing a pancake or two, retreated back to his room.

"I messed up," he whispered. "I was supposed to help her."

 _Everyone messes up, Oscar. Don't beat yourself up._

"Shut up, Ozpin."

 _Besides… I am afraid that you will soon have more pressing problems than romancing Miss Rose._

Oscar sat up. "What?"

 _There is a grave threat soon to arrive. You've been warned._ Just like that, the voice of Professor Ozpin vanished into the depths of Oscar's mind.

 _Knock, knock…_

Oscar's head whipped around.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, new chapter! I know, I'm excited too to actually have remembered this drunk idea.

"Sun! Where did you put my socks?" Blake stormed into his room. "And put on some clothes, for goodness sake!" She rolled her eyes and began rummaging through his room.

Sun, who was bare naked, stood there with a quizzical expression on his face, which was slowly heating up. "You're not gonna… get mad at me for not wearing anything?" He hadn't done it on purpose, but Blake had walked in at possibly the worst moment. He carefully arranged his hands so Blake wouldn't see the worst.

"I _am_ mad at you, but we have another rally and we need to go now. Put on something nice. Jeez," she muttered as she finally uncovered her socks under a pile of laundry. "And those were supposed to be folded! Sun, I swear to God…"

Blake stormed out.

"Blake? Is everything all right?" Blake's mom looked at Blake. "You've got more circles under your eyes. You don't have to keep thinking about the rally all the time."

It wasn't the rally that had Blake so bleary-eyed, but she decided not to spill that tidbit of information to her mother. "I know."

"Besides, we're heading to Mistral in a few days to round up more Faunus! We might even see your friends from team RWBY!"

"Uh huh." Blake walked away, only to be soon joined by Sun, again.

"Blake! Like the outfit?" He gestured to what was his normal outfit, but with a beige undershirt underneath.

"Considering your usual attire, I consider this to be an improvement, I suppose." Blake was crisp, and soon turned to the crowd. Her face flushed, although it once again had nothing to do with the crowd facing her.

"Citizens of Menagerie, I know our cause is not popular. Why help the humans, if all they have done are destroy and demean us?" Blake paused, trying to recollect her words. "But now is the time to act, hand in hand. Adam Taurus of the White Fang wants to tear down and make the humans our slaves. Do we want to enforce the Faunus stereotype? Do we want to say that we are nothing but animals? No."

She looked around the crowd, hoping to see some kind of reaction. "We have to stop Adam, before all humans will think we are primitive savages. Please. Take a stand with pride-"

A gunshot. A scream of pain. Blake's head whipped around, but it was too late. The guards converged on her, and she saw Sun on a stretcher out of the corner of her eye.

"This is what happens when you cross the White Fang," said a dark whisper.

"Y-Yatsuhashi?" Blake said disbelievingly. The voice was already gone, but it stuck with Blake. They were escorted inside their own mansion. Sun laid down as the medics worked on his arm.

Well, so much for lightheartedness. Whatever. I do what I want.


End file.
